As compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, an inorganic micro-scale light-emitting diode display has higher brightness, faster response, wider applicable temperature, longer service life, and lower power consumption expected. For example, the inorganic micro-scale light-emitting diode can include an inorganic micro-scale light-emitting diode based on Group III-V. With Sony's exhibition of a 55-inch full high definition (FHD) light-emitting diode television, and Apple's acquisition of LuxVue, a micro-scale light-emitting diode display technology has received more attention in the past two years. Industry insiders give a high degree of evaluation of the technology, and refer to it as a next generation of display technology having a potential of subverting a display industry framework.